The Hauntings of Wawanka Secondry College
by Lip glossy
Summary: Follow a group of teenagers that stumble upon a Old abandoned Creepy high school! I know the summary sucks but please read this is my first fanfiction EVER!
1. Chapter 1

"We're back with the soda!" Jasmine anonced "And tacos** "** Sammy added on "Yeah! Mama needs her tacos!" Replied Sugar while grabbing 3 "Careful Sugar, you don't want to be fat like SpareAmy." Amy smirked "Please you stretch most of most of our clothes and you weigh 5kg more than me." Sammy flipped her hair "Ohh! Get owned Amy! "Topher hollered Beardo just made the cat sound effect "Why are you so mean to me?" Amy started to fake cry "And I thought Amy was the mean one" Rodney felt sympathy towards Amy but everyone else knew Amy was fake crying. Just then a strong breeze came by and whisked away 2 branches of an over-grown tree. To reveal 1/2 of a white sign "Hey what's a sign doin** '** in the midd** '** of nowhere?" Sugar asked. Leonard got up and studied the sign "Maybe it's a wizard tower." "Well there's only 1 way to find out." Sky said with Dave following her everyone got up and started walking to the sign.

When they got to the sign they could barely read it "Wawanka Secondry College? " Scarlett said unsurely Ella looked up and gasped to see a big building. "Oh my-" "GOD " Max said in shock. "Should we go in there? " Shawn asked. Everyone looked uneasy about it "Hey I have an idea what if we record everything we see in there for our flim assignment? " Sammy suggested "Oh come on! I know you haven't even started yet!" Sammy added "That's a great idea Samey!" Replied Dave using one of the many nicknames Amy had given her. Everyone took out their phones and put it on video "Alright I think the best way to do this is to get in pairs." Sky directed, everyone got into pairs "Alright Amy and Sammy, Jasmine and Shawn, Beardo and Rodney, Leonard and Sugar, Ella and Topher, Scarlett and Max and Dave and I alright lets do this!" Sky nodded and everyone walked into Wawanka Secondry College and split up.

**Amy and Sammy**"Wow this place is sooo creepy!" Amy said a little freaked out. They saw 2 figures one thin and one plump they seemed to be hugging "Amy... Phone" Sammy squeaked out while recording. The 2 figures were moaning their names **(don't think of that in a dirty way)_Kaaaattttiiiiee Saaaaddddiiiiee_**As they screamed and dissappear "They... they must've Best Friends..." Amy figured "How did they die?" Sammy asked.

**Oohh How did they die? I have goosebumps sorry this was short don't worry it will be longer next time until then - Lip glossy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hi again chapter2 **

**yay! HUGE thanks to Edenskyeisthelimit for inspiring me to write fanfiction Anyways, **

**Jasmine and Shawn**

"_This place is % 100 NOT Zombie proof" _Shawn thought to himself _"I mean an abandoned building that's basically screaming YOUR GONNA BE EATEN BY ZOMBIES!" _ "So what do you think about this abandoned school?" Jasmine asked Shawn "Wel-" Shawn into Jasmine's eyes and realized how beautiful she was. "Wow..." is all that Shawn can say "Really?" Jasmine replied. "AHHH!" Sky and Dave came rushing in "SKELTONS!"Sky screamed "What?" Shawn replied. Jasmine put her hands on Sky's Shoulders "Calm down.." Sky toke a few deep breaths "Ok. So..."

_**Flashback**_

_Sky and Dave were walking around recording "Hey Dave SELFIE video!" Sky and Dave started doing Selfies poses while walking and without realizing they walked into a secret room they looked up to see skeletons surrounding them with knives stabbed in their bodies. "AHHHH!" They both screamed at the top of their lungs as they sprinted. _

_**End of Flashback **_

"So did you get the Footage?" Shawn asked Sky "Yeah of course I did" Sky replied as she unlocked her phone and started playing the video. But something wasn't right when she played the video another one came up it was a teenager with raven black hair that was in a bun wearing a strap less white ball gown with blood all over it, she was also wearing a lopsided crown that had small diamonds on them. **_GETTTT OUTTTT ÒFFFF MYYYY HIGHHHH_**_ SCHOOLLLL_****she hissed then the video flashed off_**I thought I told you to GET OUT OF**_**_MY HIGHSCHOOL!_**She hissed floating towards them "AHHH!" They screamed as Shawn jumped into Jasmine's arms as all 4 of them sprinted off together, Shawn still in Jasmine's arms "AHHH!"

**Topher and Ella**

Ella was humming "So this house is pretty weird huh?" Topher asked Ella "Well I don't know..." Ella answered "Do you hear something?" "AHHHH!" Sammy sprinted past them "Sammy?" Ella said in a calming tone "Whats wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." "I _did _see a ghost AND SHE POSSESSED AMY!" Sammy screamed and ran out of the room Topher and Ella just stood there confused when "Amy" came through the door with 2 white fading figures behind her which dove into Ella and Topher's bodies. Sammy just watched from behind a corner horrified. Then ran as fast as she could.

**Beardo and Rodney**

Beardo was beat boxing and Rodney was just going on about his "love octagon" When they suddenly Sammy sprinted past them Rodney and Beardo just shrugged and continued walking "Amy, Topher, Ella we found you!" Rodney replied happy to see his friends.

They just walked past him and into another room "That was weird" Beardo shrugged.

**Leonard and Sugar**

"So Mr. Wizard can you make this place a little less creepy..." Sugar asked "Not without my wand." Leonard answered. "Oohh look stairs." Sugar pointed to a staircase with wooden, dusty, stairs with cobwebs. "Should we go up?" Leonard suggested "Ok, whatever the wizard says Sugar does. " Sugar and Leonard walked up the stairs. When they got up to the the stairs they couldn't believe what they saw.

**Oohh CLIFF HANGER! Don't you just love those? New chapter tomorrow so stay tuned until then make sure that you leave a review and favorite and follow thats all for now -Lip glossy**


	3. Chapter 3

Sugar and Leonard were still in fear of what laid in front of them. Blood stains were everywhere and skeletons lie in front of them with knives pierced in their bodies. "Oh my Beef an' gravy" Sugar's eyes widened. " We gotta get outta here!" Sugar grabbed Leonard's arm "Wait..." Leonard figured something out. "This was a ball room" "What? I don't see any basketballs..." Sugar looked confused "A ball room is like a Prom room" Leonard explained "Ohh well it's a good thing you're smart !" Sugar complemented. When all of a sudden they heard foot steps walking up the stairs "AHH!" They screamed as they they saw Scarlett and Max "AHHH" Screamed Max as he jumped into Scarlett's arms "It's just Sugar and Leonard, Max." Scarlett reassured him. Scarlett gasped and dropped Max When she saw the horrid sight in front of her. "Oh my..." "SKELTONS!" Max shrieked "I suggest we RUN!" Scarlett screamed and ran almost into the door "**_NOT SO FAST!"_** A voice boomed.**_ "I MURDERED EVERY TEENAGER I SAW AND I'M NOT GOING TO STOP NOW!"_**"AAAHHHHHHH!"They all screamed and started pounding on the ddoors._**"AHAHAHAHAHA" **_A ghost appeared that had white chef hat, a yellow long sleeved shrit that was rolled up, green pants, black boots and a white apron that was almost covered in blood we was also holding an Axe. _**"I think I might introduce myself Hi I'm Chef Hatchet AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!" **_ "AAAHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

**"Amy" "Topher" and "Ella" **

"I don't think I like being in this body anymore," "Yeah me neither" "Lets go terrify some other people" 3 white figures emerged from the bodies and started laughing evilly and flew out of the room Sammy appeared from a corner and started shaking Ella "Come on wake up!" Her eyes opened "What happened? " "That dosen't matter just help me wake the others up." Sammy instructed Ella nodded soon Topher and Amy woke up. "Come on we have to find the others and get out of here!" Sammy said anxiously "You can't tell me what to do!" Amy snapped "Do you want to die?" Sammy asked rhetorically "No" Amy asked "Then let's go!" They started walking trying to look for an exit and find the others.

**Sky, Shawn, Dave and Jasmine**

"Ok I think we have enough footage so let's find the others and get out of here" Jasmine said as she was running "Sounds like a plan" Sky said as she somersaulted over a low pipe. Then they stopped in their tracks as they realized they were cornered. "Uh-oh" Shawn stared at the wall "We're cornered!" Dave pointed out.

**Omg I am sooo sorry this was late I had a sleep over and I fforgot:P I promise I'll update tomorrow :) Until then -Lipglossy**


	4. Chapter 4

"There's no way out!" Sky said anxiously, as she turned around to see the black raven haired girl standing there_**"My Prom was ruined!" **_she sobbed. **_" I was never crowned prom queen!" _**She cried even more " W-what h-happend?" Jasmine managed to barely say _**"Well... you ..." **_

**_Flashback _**

_It was a beautiful night for a prom warm weather, the sun was setting as the raven haired girl stood outside of the school waiting for her date... _

_"Where is Alejandro? " She wandered._

_"Hola Chica." She heared a familiar voice, she turned around to see her date, Alejandro standing there with flowers. _

_"Beautiful flowers fof the most beautiful girl," Alejandro handed them to her _

_She blushed._

_"Would you like to dance?" Alejandro held out his hand. _

_"Absolutely" she answered. _

_They spent their evening dancing, laughing, talking and eating luxurious meals. Until it was time to crown prom king and queen. _

_"And the moment you have all been waiting for... Prom king and queen!" A man in his 30's who had Jet Black hair soaked in hair gel _

_"And this years Prom king and queen is..."_

_"Alejandro & Heather!" _

_They smiled and hugged each other as they walked up onto the stage. They got their crowns._

_"I officially crown you Prom ki-" The man dropped covered in blood and a machete in his back _

_Everyone panicked and screamed and ran everywhere_

_Heather turned around to see Alejandro just get stabbed in his stomach _

_"NOOOOO!" She screamed as she felt a sharp pain in chest as everything went black..._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Wow...I sorry..." Sky placed her hands on her heart _**"Heather? " **_Heather turned to see a tanned Latino ghost standing at the doorway with Amy, Sammy, Topher and Ella walking behind him _**"Alejandro? " **_She floated towards him as he kissed her on the cheek as a flash of light shines on them as theh float through the roof and into heaven. "Wow" Topher looked up at the floor of upstairs "LOOK OUT!" Sky screamed as the roof started to cave in and split them up into groups so that Dave and Ella were trapped in a hallway, Sky and Amy were stuck in what looked like a science room, Sammy and Topher were in the cafeteria. And Jasmine and Shawn were next to a staircase. "GUYS CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Jasmine yelled at the top of her lungs "KINDA!" Sammy yelled back. "LET'S TRY AND FIND A WAY OUT!" Amy screamed "GOOD IDEA" Dave hollered. "HOW ABOUT WE JUST GET OUT OF HERE?!" Topher screamed "Ok, Shawn we need to try and find an exit LET'S GO!"

**Aleheather = PERFECTION! Sooo sorry that toke so long I have really bad writers block so I will try and keep on posting new chapters sooo yeah that's all for now. -Lipglossy **


End file.
